Speaker cabinets, such as the type used in conjunction with amplifiers by musicians in recording studios or for live performances, are typically very heavy. While the speaker assembly, including the speaker driver, contributes to the heaviness of traditional speaker cabinets, the material forming the cabinet itself is also a significant contributor. With respect to the speaker drivers, lighter weight speakers are available that replace the classical ferrite driver material with relatively lightweight drivers made from rare-earth materials such as neodymium. Lighter weight cabinet designs have also been proposed that utilize foam materials in place of heavier materials such as wood or medium density fiber (MDF) boards. However, these proposed cabinet designs have suffered acoustically as compared to traditional cabinets, failing to establish resonances which were achievable from traditional cabinets.
For the reasons stated above and for other reasons stated below which will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the specification, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for speaker cabinets.
In accordance with common practice, the various described features are not drawn to scale but are drawn to emphasize features relevant to the present invention. Reference characters denote like elements throughout figures and text.